


Yes, My Lord

by Marmaladica



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaladica/pseuds/Marmaladica
Summary: Some of my new and old art. Hope to be more active in this fandom, cuz my love for them is endless. Actually i'm pretty much a dinosaur here and have been reading manga for 6 years. ❤





	Yes, My Lord

 

 

 


End file.
